When The Day Is Bright
by HimekawaRie
Summary: He's their youngest. It's so unfair he gets to be sent away first. ALso the prequel to Mirage Of Blaze's LAMENTATION


_Here's my attempt of a fluff Yami no Matsuei fic! No Muraki here, though, insane psychotic doctor and fluff just don't get along well… And no, I don't own them…_

_Like always, R/R please! Doumo arigato gozaimasu!_

**When The Day Is Bright**

Tsuzuki Asato, Enma-Cho's Shokan's most underpaid worker who owns 12 Shikigamis under his command, was currently perched on his desk, a batch of files in his hands, and for once, he was intent on reading his papers. His amethyst eyes, usually bright, were uncharacteristically dull, and his lips were set in a tight line.

In front of him, on his chair, his co-worker and ex-partner, Tatsumi Seiichirou, Enma-Cho's secretary and the formidable kagetsukai, was sitting straight, his sea-blue eyes never leaving Tsuzuki, his expression serious, yet sad. Beside them, sitting on a near sofa, sat Watari Yutaka, Shokan's physician and scientist, and Konoe-Kacho, Shokan's number one man, both looking very uncomfortable, Watari kept on biting his nail, and Konoe couldn't sit still.

After awhile, Tsuzuki lowered his hands, stacked the papers beside him, and sighed, putting his face on his hands. Tatsumi stood up, leaning ever so carefully to grasp his ex-partner's shoulder. Tsuzuki welcomed the gesture, resting his forehead on Tatsumi's shoulder. For some time, neither spoke, Tatsumi carefully brush Tsuzuki's hair, while Tsuzuki just stayed still.

It was Watari, though, who broke the silence.

"What do we do now?"

Tsuzuki looked up, his eyes bright with tears, and gazed on his friends, a bittersweet smile on his pale face, "We make do with what time he has."

Konoe lowered his head, "Gomen nasai, Tsuzuki, I wish it could've been different…"

Tsuzuki shook his head, "Iie, Kacho… could've, would've… we can spend a long time here thinking what we wanted to happen, but none is now, all of the could've and would've won't change now."

Tatsumi corrected his glasses, a gesture that's been long associated with the accountant, and sighed, "Still, had I came sooner…"

"Tatsumi, please, I thought I'm the one who have the self-blaming syndrome here!" Tsuzuki cut sharp, "I'm trying not to blame myself, now don't you start! Who could've thought that a stone can do that? It's not your fault, not my fault, not Watari's, not Kacho's, and definitely not Hisoka's. Who's supposed to be here by now…" he trailed, his eyes searching the closed door.

"The gushoushins are with him, they'll take good care of him. They were heading to the library when I saw them before I came here," Watari said carefully.

Tsuzuki nodded absently.

Silence dawned.

"Ah, Watari-san, Konoe-Kacho, you're here."

Watari smiled at the two chicken-like beings floating in front of them, "Is bon around?"

"Hai, he's asleep on the sofa there. I guess he must be really tired," the younger gushoushin shook is head.

"Ano, Tsuzuki-san wa doko ka?" asked the older one.

"Outside the building with Tatsumi. He doesn't want to incur your wrath by stepping into the library, he said."

The gushoushins were definitely feeling guilty, Watari had to smile seeing their stricken expression as they flew to the library gates.

Shaking his head slightly, Watari was about to address Konoe when he realized that his boss' no longer beside him. A quick round the corner brought him to where Konoe was standing beside a sofa, where Hisoka laid languidly, eyes closed, face pale, a book on his chest. Watari had to fight the urge to run and clasped the younger shinigami, fearing the worst; after all, his chest still rose and fell with each breath, although a little too heavy for Watari's liking. He walked silently to kneel beside the slumbering boy, easing the book away.

Hisoka was way too pale. His skin had always been a shade lighter than other's, but Hisoka in front of him looked more like a porcelain doll rather than human, albeit a shinigami one. He wasn't sweating, which was good, but Watari found that his body was too cold for comfort.

Footsteps behind him told the arrival of his co-workers. Tsuzuki knelt beside him and smiled slightly, seeing for once, Hisoka's sleep was peaceful, without the nightmares that usually haunt him. The violet eyes shinigami reached his hand out to brush an errant hair off his partner's eyes, the touch caused Hisoka to stir.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Tsuzuki asked softly as Hisoka blinked back sleep.

"Un… Didn't think I'd fall asleep reading…" Hisoka's voice was strangely soft, and weak, a combination that Tsuzuki hates the most.

"Maybe you should move to your room, you'd be more comfortable there, "Tatsumi said from beside Konoe, "Have you eaten?"

"Aaa…Wakaba gave me sandwich…"

Watari nodded, "Did you finish it?"

Hisoka nodded slightly.

"That's enough. Why don't we go to your room, so you can get some sleep, and I'll wake you for your next medicine, ne?"

"Can I just sleep here?"

"No, you'll get cramps."

"I don't think I'm moving anywhere on my own…" mumbled Hisoka.

Tsuzuki chuckled, and stood up. Tatsumi loose his brown jacket and spread it on Hisoka, ruffling his hair as he went. Tsuzuki bent down, tucking his arms under Hisoka's smaller body, and brought him to his arms, his blond head resting on his broad shoulder.

Hisoka's arms shot up around Tsuzuki's neck, steadying himself as a bout of vertigo hit. Obediently, Tsuzuki stood still, waiting for the swirling he knew his partner must've been suffering to subside.

When Hisoka's death hold loosened, then Tsuzuki started to move, his friends behind him, taking Hisoka to his own quarter in Shokan area. Hisoka was asleep even before they went out from the library.

"Is it only me or he lost weight?" mumbled Tsuzuki.

Watari sighed, "He is loosing weight, I think…"

"It's a good thing his empathy was drained, I think," Konoe said slowly, "At this rate, there's no way he can shield himself from anyone projecting around him."

Tatsumi nodded, "Hai, and this way, we can physically touch him without hurting him… It's hard to do so before."

"Demo, he can still feel, ne, although limited?" asked Tsuzuki.

"I believe so, but only strong projection can affect him now. All the more reason to pour him with affection, I guess…"

"He gets my affection anytime, Tatsumi…"

"Hai, hai, wakatteiru yo…That's not what I mean."

"Wakatteiru."

Silence crept back, and Watari had to fight the urge to groan.

"I want to keep him, minna…" Tsuzuki broke the silence as he eased his partner to his bed, covering him with light woolen blanket.

Tatsumi slipped back into his jacket and cocked his head, his eyes catching Tsuzuki's.

"I want to keep him," Tsuzuki repeated, "I want him to have only good memories from now on, so he can carry those when… when he has to move on…" Tsuzuki gulped.

"Good memories…" Watari trailed off, "That's good. It'll help him to prolong whatever time he has, I think… and even if not, we can give him happiness, ne?"

Konoe nodded, "You have my full permission, Tsuzuki, I'm giving you a break, take as long as you need…" the inevitable left unsaid, choked in his suddenly dry throat.

Tsuzuki didn't seem to notice, though, intent as he was, fussing with the blanket and reaching for Hisoka's angel-bear, a gift from Tsuzuki a few months before. Hisoka had been surprised, and rather annoyed at receiving a doll, but when Tsuzuki told him that the angel-bear, afterward named Sho-tan, can chase away his nightmares if he cuddle him just right (Tsuzuki insisted that it's a male cub), Hisoka had smiled slightly, hugged the doll, and innocently told Tatsumi, who was leaning over to see the honey-brown golden-winged green-eyed golden-robed cuddly stuffed bear close, that Sho-tan felt like a portable Tsuzuki. Watari had a full blown coughing fit, Konoe choked on his coffee, Tsuzuki blushed scarlet, and Tatsumi laughed heartily, leaving Hisoka confused, still holding Sho-tan close. Later on, Watari told Tsuzuki that if he hadn't known better, he would've thought that they're married.

Tsuzuki put Sho-tan on Hisoka's chest, and Hisoka reacted as he always does, turning slightly to his side, reflexively clutching Sho-tan to his chest, burying his face on it's soft head, and continued to sleep.

"Omigosh, kawaii…" Watari sighed.

"The first time seeing it, Watari?" asked Tatsumi.

"Un, he never brought Sho-tan to infirmary… Is that why he always insisted on sleeping here, even when I have to patch him up?"

"He can sleep well if he has a familiar presence around, preferably Tsuzuki…"

"And Sho-tan is a portable Tsuzuki," Konoe chuckled, having heard the story from the secretary.

Tsuzuki smiled, "I think it worked out better that I've expected, giving Sho-tan to him."

The next few days, Tsuzuki barely ever left Hisoka's side. By some unseen compromise, either Watari or Tatsumi, or even the both of them ended up watching over the duo every time. The gushoushins let Tsuzuki accompany Hisoka at the library, Terazuma only nodded when he met them, instead of picking a fight, Yuma and Saya kept a respectful manners, none glomping on Hisoka, fearing the boy's failing body won't be able to take the stress, Wakaba and Konoe showered Hisoka with light-sweet cakes and pies at any possible moments.

Hisoka found himself the center of affection of the Shokan division; even Hakushaku and Watson came over to visit when he collapsed after a bout of painful cough. For once, though, he didn't mind. Instead of shying away, he basked in their warmth, taking as much as he can get. The phrase 'baka' still rang around at one time or another, but not as often, or as loud, as before.

It's as if Hisoka wanted to keep the warmth as long as he can…

The days went by slowly. When he's well, Hisoka would roam around Meifu with at least Tsuzuki beside him, or went to and fro Gensoukai (which usually ended up draining his strength, and resulting an angry Watari blasting a puppy-Tsuzuki). When he's not, he would spend his time in bed, obediently taking any medicine given by Watari, and slept as much as he could, never complaining. At those times, the hall leading to his door would be passed by many well-wishers, and Tsuzuki will always be by his side accompanied by Watari. Whenever possible, one, if not all of Tsuzuki's Shikigamis, and of course, Kurikara, dropped by to Meifu, if only to ruffle Hisoka's hair (Touda) or to give him a cuddle (Byakko), a kiss on the cheek (Suzaku) or forehead (Sohryu), a hug (whoever), or a death glare (Kurikara).

Therefore, it came as no surprise when one fine morning, an energetic Hisoka ran along the hall of Shokan, calling for Tsuzuki, the two gushoushins frantically flying beside him, telling him to slow down or he'll collapsed again (Watari had given them the order to take good care of Hisoka when the boy's around them if they do not wish to end up as Yakitori on Tatsumi's plate. Tatsumi had gleefully agreed, much to distress of the twin creature).

Opening the door, Tatsumi found himself with an armful of bouncing Hisoka with a newspaper in his hands, panting, but obviously very excited.

"Matte, Kurosaki-kun, why are you running? I thought Watari had told you, no exertion!" the formidable secretary scolded, although his eyes were smiling, seeing Hisoka so flustered and happy.

"Gomen, Tatsumi-san, is Tsuzuki here?"

"He's with Kacho, come in!" he held the door wider, and Hisoka burst in, the gushoushins behind him.

"Bon! No running!" Watari held the boy as he passed his desk, holding him in place and brush his hair, "See? You're sweating! I told you, no exertion!"

"Hai-hai, Tatsumi-san has reminded me, but I really need to show this…"

"Show what?" Tsuzuki, with Konoe at his heels, entered the common office, and Hisoka sped up to grab his partner and dumped the newspaper in his hand.

"Are you free tomorrow?" the boy asked, practically bouncing on his heels.

"Sure, wanna go somewhere?"

"Yuenji!"

Silence fell in the office, but obviously Hisoka was as oblivious as ever, "See, there's an American traveling amusement park, and it'll leave in two days, so tomorrow will be its last show. Can we go, ne, Tsuzuki, can we?"

Tatsumi had to correct the position of his glass again, hiding his snickers behind his hand, even when Watari hid his face in his hands, shoulders trembling, upon seeing Hisoka so excited over a yuenji. Konoe opened his mouth, and promptly closed it again, while Tsuzuki read the article which Hisoka pointed out to him.

"Yuenji, eh, sound's fun. Sure, I'll go. Anyone else wanna go?"

"I have a meeting with Hakushaku tomorrow. I'll pass," Konoe smiled.

"Budgeting. Gomen ne?" said Tatsumi.

"Making something. Ore mo passu," Watari grinned.

Hisoka's smile vanished, "Demo… It would be more fun with you guys…"

Tsuzuki almost dropped the newspaper.

"I asked Yuma and Saya, but they said they will have dinner with Chizuru, Wakaba and Terazuma are working, the gushoushins won't leave the library…"

A pouting and almost crying Hisoka is a powerful object.

"Aww, bon, don't be like that! I'll go!"

"Kurosaki-kun… humph. I'll go."

"I still can't go, Yuenji is no place for an old man. But you can use my wallet."

Hisoka lit up like a rising sun.

"Arigato! And there is also one other person I want to invite…"

"This is a total breach of regulation."

"As if you said no, Tatsumi…"

"Who can say no to bon? Bon pouting is far more dangerous than your puppy mode!"

The three senior Shinigami watched as Minase Hijiri grabbed a not resisting Hisoka into a huge bear hug.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you again!"

"Same here. But you're taller than me, now…"

"Daijoubu. I can play Oniisan now!"

"Humph. Baka…"

A round of hug and back pat later, a little longer on Tsuzuki's side, the four shinigami and one human boy entered the yuenji.

"This…is…huge…"

Hisoka's eyes were twinkling as he clung onto Tsuzuki's arm like a caterpillar.

Tsuzuki, Tatsumi and Watari had to smile as Hijiri grabbed Hisoka to the first attraction in front of them: bumper cars.

Three hours and who knows how many attractions later, the five were sitting under the shade of a huge tree, laughing heartily.

"I can't believe you screamed like that…"

"It was fast, it was plunging, and everyone were screaming! Not my fault!"

"It was still hilarious, though, Watari-san."

"I think I heard you scream, too, Hijiri-kun!"

"But nowhere as loud as you, or as screeching…"

"Tatsumi, you jerk! Take it back! Take it back!"

"Never!"

"Tatsumi!"

"Gyahh! Tatsumi-san, I'm not a kekkai!"

"But he won't hurt you, Kurosaki-kun, I'm safer behind you!"

"Get another kekkai!"

"Nope. I'm safe here."

"Tsuzuki…Tasukete…Onegai…"

"Your fault taking Watari to The Phyton, Hisoka."

A full mode children brawl soon followed, leaving other people who happened to pass by smiled and shrugged, seeing three full-grown men and two teenagers wrestling under the tree.

A while later, Hisoka stood up to buy ice cream, Watari following him.

"Hisoka is more open now, Tsuzuki, you've done a good work with him…" Hijiri mused.

"Uhn, I guess we did…"

"What's wrong?"

"Eh?"

"What's wrong with him?"

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi looked at Hijiri silently.

"The way he's acting, Tsuzuki, as if he wants to have everything today, now…As if he won't have a chance tomorrow. The way he laughed…how he run…you do realized that he barely walked, do you? It's as if he has silver wings on his feet. The way he craved for physical contact, how he grabbed me, how he clung to you, how he dragged Watari-san, how he grasped Tatsumi-san's hand when taking the money for ice cream, the brawl just now…"

Hijiri stopped looking at the shop where Hisoka and Watari went into and transferred his gaze to the two Shinigami beside him.

"He's supposed to be bothered by this many people due to his empathy -heck, he's not even supposed to be touched!- but he's not. And the way you all look at him, as if you're afraid he'll disappear, the way you brush his jacket after roller coaster, or how you wiped his brow, ruffled his hair, how you always keep him within an arm length, as if ready to catch him should he fall, and Watari-san's big back-pack of medicine…"

Hijiri bit his lip before he continued, "What's wrong with him?"

Tsuzuki fell on his back, while Tatsumi leaned on the tree trunk.

"He's dying."

Hijiri looked at Tatsumi, confused, "I thought you are all dead?"

"Not that, Hijiri… Hisoka's close to…moving on…"

"Shinigami are neither living nor dead, Minase-kun… Shinigami can still die…"

"And Hisoka?"

"We went to investigate a case in Nagasaki," Tsuzuki's voice sounded heavy and tired.

Hijiri looked at him, but his once guardian angel had his hand over his face.

"It was suppose to be easy…take a lost female soul to kiseki, but apparently the female soul was trapped by a soul-sucking stone…"

Hijiri was trapped by the vulnerability Tsuzuki showed.

"It sucked on the girl's soul… I grabbed her away, but it grabbed Hisoka, and he destroyed the stone…"

"We didn't know it at that time, but when Kurosaki-kun collapsed twice in a row the day after the incident, we realized that before it was destroyed, the stone had just enough time to link to his soul, so when Kurosaki-kun destroyed it…"

"Hisoka's soul fades along…"

_Grab her! I'll grab the stone!_

_Hisoka! What are you doing!_

_Tsuzuki! Run!_

_Hisoka! No! Hisoka!_

_Kurosaki-kun! _

_Was … it … destroyed?_

_Don't you ever do that again!_

_Tsuzuki-san! Hisoka –san wa…_

_Watari-san, I don't feel so good…_

_Hisoka! Hisoka!_

_Tsuzuki… I'm cold…_

_The souls were intertwined._

_Tsuzuki-san! Hisoka-chan…_

_I really don't feel well…_

_Terazuma found him…_

_I've felt this before…_

_Tsuzuki… Kurosaki's flame… is fading._

_Tzuzuki… am I dying?_

_There's gotta be something we can do!_

_He's fading, Tsuzuki._

_You have to let him go…_

A single tear fell onto the grass, followed by another, and another…

Tatsumi moved over so he could reach his ex-partner's hair. Hijiri looked dumbfounded.

"Honto?"

Tatsumi nodded, "He's fading fast. Every morning is a trial now, every waking hour an effort…every night a dreadful waiting… When he's well, it's as if he wanted to do everything today. When he's ill, he'd do whatever Watari told him and take whatever medicine Watari gave, as if trying to build back whatever strength left in him for another day of adventure…Maybe that's why he wanted to see you again, Minase-kun. To see his mirror image one last time..."

"Sou ka?" Hijiri lowered his head, "Is there nothing we can do?"

"No…"

"Then we'll give him all the happiness he can get, ne?"

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka's now older mirror image with utter confusion.

"I can't give him his life, although I'd trade his with mine anytime. So I'll give him a memory instead. Maybe then he can hold on, knowing that so many people love him, and when he has to move on, he'll carry us in his memory… so he won't be alone…"

Tsuzuki had to fight the urge to broke down into sobs.

Tatsumi straightened up when he saw Hisoka and Watari went out the store and walked toward them. Hijiri's right, he mused, Hisoka's barely walking…

Tsuzuki sat up, Hijiri sighed, and put a façade smile he never thought he had.

"Here! Strawberry for Tsuzuki, chocolate for Hijiri, vanilla for Tatsumi-san, Watari-san got coffee, and I got blueberry."

"Sankyuu, Hisoka!"

"Arigato, Kurosaki-kun."

"Aa, doumo, Hisoka."

Hisoka plopped beside Tsuzuki, and leaned on his shoulder. Tsuzuki smiled, a bittersweet smile, that was, and Hijiri felt his heart contracted as Hisoka closed his eyes in contentment.

_I'll give you whatever happiness I can give you, Kurosaki Hisoka, I swear it on Kazusa's soul…._

Hisoka lowered the wind rifle, his face scowling. Hijiri had tried before and got a bag of chocolate for the fourth shot. Watari and Tsuzuki missed all shots. And Hisoka… from the four shots he had, he had missed thrice…

"This is ridiculous… I never missed before…" he mumbled, taking another aim, his hands trembling.

Tsuzuki bit his lips. Hisoka was frustrated; he can see it. True, his partner is a good shooter, but that was before the incident that drained him… Hisoka now had problems in concentrating; he could never read a page without feeling dizzy, or looking at the same object for along time without keeling over. Shooting a moving target required total concentration and timing, two things that Hisoka wasn't capable of doing.

Hisoka started as he felt a much bigger body pressed onto his back, and larger hands closed on his. Tatsumi leaned over him, pressing their body close, his chin on the younger shinigami's shoulder.

"You have to calm down, Kurosaki-kun. You're panicking. Now close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Hisoka closed his eyes and follow the kagetsukai's instructions.

"Open your eyes. Take your aim. Let the target slide twice. On the third pass, think of Muraki's head. On the fourth, shoot."

Tsuzuki gaped as he heard the instruction. Watari's eyes bulged, Hijiri merely looked confused.

The shot rang true as it hit the target dead center.

"Yatta! Arigato, Tatsumi-san! You're the greatest!" Hisoka threw his hands, hugging Tatsumi, who looked shocked at the pure affection the young blond gave him.

Watari, Tsuzuki, and Hijiri giggled upon looking at Tatsumi blushing, but the secretary immediately gained control, and he hugged the boy back, a beatific expression on his face.

Hisoka collected his prize, another bag of chocolate, and gave it to Tsuzuki, who squealed and hugged the blushing boy.

Watari couldn't help feeling sad…

Several minutes later, they came to another shooting booth, only this time they get to choose dolls instead of sweets. Six perfect targets means six dolls.

They were about to simply pass the booth when Hisoka suddenly stopped, took out his wallet, take some money, and strode over to the booth.

Confused, the other four followed him.

The woman behind the booth smiled warmly at Hisoka, who gave her the money and took the wind rifle.

Tatsumi and Tsuzuki looked at each other, while Watari watched the boy intently. Hijiri, meanwhile, cocked his head a little, trying to see Hisoka's expression.

Hisoka's eyes narrowed in concentration. The target's not moving, but all six shots must be done in rally. It could be easier, it could be not.

Inwardly, Tsuzuki wondered if Hisoka's imagining six Muraki's heads…

Six shots rang, hitting true on their targets. The woman clapped her hands in amazement, and opened the doll box for Hisoka to see. Hisoka picked six different dolls, smiled at the lady, and strode over to his friends.

"Here," he said, giving each of his friends the stuffed animals he picked.

Tsuzuki looked stunned as he got a brown puppy.

Tatsumi's eyes widened as he was presented with a monkey.

Watari smiled as Hisoka gave him his owl.

Hijiri laughed as he hugged his penguin.

Tatsumi found himself holding another doll, a brown lion. "For Kacho," Hisoka had said.

Hisoka himself hugged a three-colors kitten close, smiling widely.

Deep inside, Tatsumi found his heart bleeding. _Are these good-bye presents, Hisoka?_

"Minase-kun! Minase-kun!"

Hijiri looked over his shoulder to see his junior high schoolmates ran over to him.

"Yo! What're you doin?"

"Ah, I'm accompanying my little sister. And you?"

"Ore? I'm…"

"Hijiri. Omae no tomodachi ka?"

"Eh, Hisoka. Yes, my schoolmates."

"Waaa, you to look so much alike! Omae no otooto, ne?"

"Aaa…"

Hisoka blushed, "Tsuzuki said we can eat at that café. I'm buying ice-cream for him."

"Again? Hisoka, you spoil him too much!"

Hisoka grinned, "When else can I do so?"

Hijiri watched him running toward the ice cream vendor with more than a little trepidation gripping his heart.

"He blushed easily, eh?"

"Aaa.. ano, mata, ne? I have to go to the café…"

"Better watch out, Hijiri, I saw some of the punks at school here, they look like drunk."

"Huh?"

"Minase ka?"

Hisoka turned around to see three punks standing behind him.

"Uh, iie, boku wa Minase ja nai…"

"Dyed your hair, eh, Minase. You look cool…"

Definitely drunk, Hisoka thought.

"Hoe, don't bother that boy, you drunkard!" the ice-cream man scolded.

One of the punks looked at the vendor, and delivered a fast punch to the man, who staggered back at the blow.

Hisoka dropped his ice cream as he rushed to the vendor, but a kick delivered to his chest cut his breath. He felt himself falling to the pavement, and doubled over as another kick hit his chest. The voices around him blurred, his sight turned gray.

"Hisoka!"

Hijiri and his classmates rushed over when they saw the punk hit the vendor-man. Hijiri's eyes widened as he saw Hisoka fell, and he yanked one of the punk away to reach Hisoka's side, grabbing him to kneel beside him.

Hisoka leaned to him heavily, his breath uneven, his hands pressed on his chest.

"Kami-sama, Hisoka, daijoubu?" Hijiri paled considerably when he saw Hisoka's pained face. He hugged the boy close, his eyes shooting fire on the drunk punks, "Why did you hit him?!"

"Eh, you're Minase… Oh… We hit wrong, sorry…. Can we hit you now, or can we hit him again?"

"Kisama… dare you touch him, I'll …"

"You'll what?"

"Minase, take your brother away, we'll cover you…"

"Oh, brother, eh… No wonder you two look alike. Oh, well, the more the merrier…"

"Minase, run!"

"Here I come…"

"TSUZUKI!"

"What do you think you're doing?" a calm voice sounded behind them, and Hijiri almost squealed in relief.

"Tatsumi-san…"

"Bon! Are you okay?"

"Hisoka! Hisoka!"

"Give him to Tsuzuki, Hijiri. Bon, bon, it's Watari. Can you open your eyes? Where does it hurt? Bon, come on, bon…"

"Hisoka, where does it hurt? Hisoka?"

Tatsumi looked at the scene before him; Hisoka in Tsuzuki's arms, curling in pain, Watari frantically trying to uncurl the boy, Hijiri calling Hisoka over and over again, Hijiri's schoolmates hovering close, the ice cream vendor man now standing over them, his eyes worried; and then he look at the punks with utmost fury in his eyes. Smoothly, he grabbed each one of them and, with barely controlled punches, sent them sprawling on the pavement a few meters away, their noses and temples bleeding, with at least one or two broken bones for each.

The police came, but the top Shinigami paid no attention. He knelt beside Tsuzuki, who had managed to uncurl Hisoka, and grabbed Hisoka's free hand.

"Calm down, Kurosaki-kun, calm down. Deep breath, now, slowly…"

"Can't… Hurt…"

"Where does it hurt, bon?"

"Chest…"

"Oh, Gods…" Watari loosened the boy's jacket off, Hisoka whimpering in pain as he did so, and pressed his fingers over the boy's heart.

Hisoka's pained scream almost ripped Hijiri apart.

"It's not broken, don't worry, although it will take awhile longer to heal than usual…"

"He's going to be okay, ne, Watari?"

"He'll be okay, Tsuzuki, we only need to wait for the pain to subside, ne, bon?"

Even as Watari was talking, Hisoka was able to open his eyes and breath carefully. The pain in his chest dulled a little, and he could breath more easily. He looked at his friends' worried faces on him, his face still pale.

"Gomen…" his voice shook, as if he wanted to cry.

"Iie, bon, not your fault," Watari cut sharply as Tsuzuki helped his partner to sit, leaning him on his chest.

Hijiri was trembling, to say the least, as he reached for Hisoka, "You okay?"

"… In awhile…" Hisoka closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing and the pain under control. A while later, he opened his eyes, "I'm okay now."

"Yoshi…" Hijiri was definitely still trembling, as evident in his voice. Watari checked him over once again, and nodded his assent. Tsuzuki still held him close. Tatsumi was still holding his hand.

Hisoka's eyes roamed, looking at the ice cream man and Hijiri's friends who were talking to the police, and then his eyes rested on the three broken figures in the police's hand.

"Ano…what happened to them? I know I didn't do anything…"

Hijiri, Tsuzuki, and Watari looked at each other, none had paid any attention to the punks. It was the vendor who laughed, despite his swollen cheek, "Your friend here -Tatsumi san, right? - sent them flying! I've never seen anyone so angry before!"

Hisoka's eyes widened, "Tatsumi-san? Gods, are they still alive?"

Tatsumi scratched his head, "I guess I was upset… But they're still alive, don't worry…I only hit them after all…"

"Good, coz' I hate to explain that to Kacho…"

"If Kacho were here, bon, they would've been dead. And if you're anywhere worse than this, Hakushaku will personally snuff their candles."

Hisoka shook his head, "Baka. Of course they won't."

Hijiri's eyes widened.

_You still don't get it, do you, Hisoka? You still don't get how precious you are to them, to us?_

Upon catching Tsuzuki's sad eyes, Hijiri knew that his guess was not wrong…

The rest of the day went without incident. They went around the yuenji several more times, trying every attraction around, even the Tunnel of Love… A two-seat boat floating around magnificently romantic tunnels. Tsuzuki had latched onto Hisoka, much to the younger boy's embarrassment, so the other three did janken to choose the passengers for the next boat, and Watari ended up with Hijiri, leaving Tatsumi with their bags on the third boat. They bought some small backpacks to put their stuffed animals in, so they actually carry the animals on their back (or, in Hisoka and Hijiri's case, fronts).

Hisoka needled Hijiri into playing Devil's Trill in the middle of the Yuenji. So, that's why Hisoka wanted him to bring his violin along. Strangely enough, many stopped to listen, and the light in Hisoka's eyes alone was worth more than any applause he'll ever get.

Many people looked at the group amusedly. Three handsome men and two handsome boys trampling around yuenji like schoolgirls, sometimes chasing each other, sometimes brawling, sometimes calm, sometimes yelling at each other in nonsense heated arguments. But no one can argue of the bond they're seeing. A bond so tight, it would easily transcended death.

The fireworks show was the last attraction. They lay under a big leafy tree, looking at the fireworks and the stars and the moon, simply enjoying each other's presence. Hijiri realized that he could differ all of their individual presence, these shinigamis. Tsuzuki was warmth, Tatsumi was strength, Watari was joy, and Hisoka was … purity? Hijiri could not be sure, but whenever he felt Hisoka, he felt a presence of a being so pure, of the brightest light ever, fragile, yes, but its presence alone overthrow others in the vicinity.

Shihigami are angels of death, but Hisoka radiates life…

Hisoka's dying…

He's loosing Hisoka… just like he lost Kazusa…

_Oh, Kami-sama, why does it hurt so much?_

"Well, Hijiri, thanks for coming today, we've had so much fun!"

Hijiri grinned, looking at the four shinigamis in front of his room, "I've had my share of fun, too. And thanks for Pingu, Hisoka!," he raised his penguin.

Hisoka smiled again. It was apparent that the boy was tired, and Hijiri had tried to make them stay overnight, but Hisoka had declined, saying that he missed his room already.

"Ne, Hijiri, we'll be going now, you take care, kay?" Watari winked at him. Tatsumi shook his hand and pat his back, saying goodnight. Tsuzuki gave him a quick hug, and then Hisoka reached out to shake his hand.

Hijiri felt his heart would burst out crying. And that's exactly what he did. He grabbed Hisoka's outstretched hand and pulled the boy into a hug so tight, tears falling free from his eyes.

Hisoka was startled as Hijiri sobbed into his shoulder. Hijiri, now taller than him, older than him, cried for all that he worth on his shoulder. Crying over him.

Hisoka's throat felt tight, as he moved his arms to hug Hijiri back. And strangely, he really didn't want to let go. Tears fell even when he tried to hold them back.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the boys broke the hug, and Hijiri found himself looking at a brother he never knew, a brother who once saved his life, traded his life with his own, mutilated to safe his soul, a pair of jade eyes brighter than his own, a face which looked like his mirror image. A brother who will soon fade from his life, forever.

No, what was it that Gandalf The White once said?

_No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass, and then you see it. White shores, and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise._

Gingerly, Hijiri wiped the tears from Hisoka's cheeks, and out of impulse, he kissed the younger shinigami's forehead.

"Good night, sleep tight, let no bed bugs bite, I'll see you again when the day is bright," Hijiri murmured gently.

They broke apart; Tsuzuki took Hisoka by his shoulders and led the boy away. The other two followed after a polite bow. None ever looked back, for that Hijiri was glad. He didn't think he could watch them go if he saw those mirror eyes of his again.

From his window, Hijiri looked at the foursome as they stepped into the darkened street, Hisoka seemed to be saying something, Watari shaking his head, Tsuzuki talking tensely, until Tatsumi stepped in and said something that everyone seemed to agree upon. And then they disappeared.

Hijiri let his back slid against the wall as his knees went weak, unable to hold him up any longer. His eyes caught the penguin doll and his violin beside it, and his sight blurred by tears. Slowly, he rocked back and forth in his small room, crying for yet another friend lost.

When Hisoka said that he wanted to go to this place, Tsuzuki had immediately disagreed, and Watari had urged his bon to come home and get some sleep, they can go another day. Yet Hisoka insisted, so Tatsumi had to step in, saying that they can go, if only for a little while and if Hisoka let them do the work.

So there they were, standing in the Kurosaki-ke's large backyard, in front of two twin headstones, both belonged to the name Kurosaki Hisoka. The female Kurosaki Hisoka, born, and died, or should we say, killed, before Hisoka was born, and their Hisoka, died only two years before, and now is dying, again.

Hisoka knelt before his sister's grave, murmuring words almost too soft to hear.

"Hi, neesan, here I am again, although I know I'm not supposed to be here. I just wanna say goodbye, I guess, or perhaps I want you to wait for me by the gate, if you don't hate me, of course, and maybe we can see what we can do together, ne?"

Tsuzuki's eyes brimmed with tears; Tatsumi was watching the gate, Watari the house.

Hisoka knelt there for sometime, talking softly to the sister he never knew.

Tsuzuki was getting restless.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard, somebody running, no, two people running. Watari tensed, Tsuzuki whirled around, but Tatsumi merely huffed, and Hisoka slowly turned his head.

The door to the house opened abruptly, revealing Kurosaki Nagare and his wife, Rui.

Hisoka slowly stood up, his eyes looking at the only parents he'd ever known, the one who shunned him away.

The two people who he wished love him.

Tsuzuki laid his arms on his younger partner's shoulder, while Watari and Tatsumi stepped aside. Hisoka made no move of leaving.

Dazed, Hisoka's parents walked toward their long deceased son, their former family doctor, his accountant friend, and the tall handsome man holding their son close to him, as if to protect him.

"Hi…so…ka?" Rui's voice trembled.

"Hai, Kaasan, I happened to be in the vicinity, and I wanted to see Hisoka-neesan, so I dropped by. I'm sorry if I'm bothering your sleep, we 're just leaving…"

Hisoka smiled, not a polite smile or a sad smile, but for once, Nagare and Rui saw their son truly smiling, a smile so bright and pure it would've shamed the sun.

"I just want to make sure that you're okay. That's all. And I didn't get to say goodbye, so I want to say goodbye now. And I want to say that I don't hate you… Tatsumi-san and Watari-san told me about the family curse… And I understand…I really do…and I know Hisoka-neesan does, too, so it's okay. We understand."

Nagare's body shook, even as his wife's trembling.

Hisoka reached out to unhook the pack on his back, and took out the kitten doll he got.

"Ne, I won this at the yuenji, and I never gave you any present when I was alive, so I want you to have this," He took a step forward, took his mother's hands, and put the kitten doll in her trembling fingers.

"I haven't named him, so you can name him, I guess, or not. Just think it as a reminder of me, if you want. If not, you can give it to one of the children in the village. They'll love it, I think…"

Rui's eyes were filled with tears.

"Well, then, we have to go, Tousan, Kaasan, I'm glad seeing you this one last time. I have to move on after this, so I won't see you anymore…So, sayonara…"

Hisoka pushed himself forward, hugging his mother, then his father, who both remained motionless, except for their teary eyes.

Hisoka moved back to the circle of Tsuzuki's arms, contented and sleepy.

"Can we go home now, Tsuzuki?"

"Un…sure, Hisoka… Let's go home…."

Tsuzuki reached down and took the smaller body to his arms, cradling him close as he would a newborn baby… Watari moved to his side, Tatsumi to his other side, both touching Tsuzuki's shoulder with one free hand, ready to go…

"Hisoka, Hii-chan…" Rui's voice stopped Tatsumi from teleporting.

Hisoka looked at his parents from his warm cocoon, his eyes sleepy.

"We're sorry, Hii-chan, I'm sorry…" Rui's voice shook. Nagare looked at his son, cradled in the arms of a man he never knew, under the protection of the two men who lifted the curse from his house.

"Hisoka, I'm at fault. It's all my fault. You can hate me, Hisoka, I don't think I deserve to be forgiven, but I love you, son. Your mother love you, so much… I'm so sorry, Hisoka, son…"

Hisoka shook his head, "Iie, Tousan, Kaasan, I'm content. I didn't come here to hear pleas of forgiveness. I just want to see you… In death I found another happiness… I'm okay, really. Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi, and Watari, and Kacho, all the people in Shokan, they're my family now, but I really missed you two. But you're okay now, so I'm okay. And I love you, too."

Hisoka closed his eyes, obviously tired. Tsuzuki shot a scared look to Watari, who looked at Tatsumi, who nodded, bowed to the two Kurosaki, and summoned his shadow, enveloping them, bringing them home.

In front of their children's graves, under the bright moonlight, Kurosaki Nagare held his sobbing wife, as she held a small plush kitten in her arms.

Watching Hisoka sleeping had never been so hard before. The boy was very tired, physically and emotionally, that he had already fallen asleep when they appeared in his room, they had to change his clothes, and he slept right through their work. And then the boy was on his bed, tucked under the green quilt made by Wakaba, again holding Sho-tan tightly, his face radiating peace.

Tsuzuki had to fight the urge to shake the boy awake.

Three days passed, and still Hisoka stayed asleep. Watari was beyond frantic; Tsuzuki flatly refused to leave Hisoka's side, Tatsumi totally abandoned the office to stay by their side.

Watari was walking toward his lab to get more medicine, when he met Yuma and Saya. The two girls looked at him and followed him to the lab.

"What is it?" asked Watari tiredly.

"Hisoka-kun…"

"He's holding on," Watari cut sharply.

The two girls looked at each other, and went out of the lab. Watari sighed; his eyes caught the stuffed owl Hisoka gave him beside Pecan. Slowly, he reached for his doll, and hugged it tight, letting his tears fell.

_Oh, merciful Kami, don't let bon die, I know I'm selfish, but he still has so much to live for… Let him be spared…_

That night, Tatsumi found Konoe in his office, crying over the lion doll Hisoka gave him. Silently, he went back to his own office, and reached for his own doll. For one weak moment, he let his tears fell as he petted the monkey.

_Kurosaki-kun, you have to survive, you just have to; you still have so much ahead of you… Oh, Kami-sama, please, let him be spared…_

The clock rang twelve times. The moon was high in the sky, yet a new day has begun.

Tsuzuki was looking at his still sleeping partner.

_It's his birthday, and he's just sleeping…_

Absently, Tsuzuki reached for his puppy, and petted its head.

"I'm still thinking what to name him, Hisoka. What do you think?"

No answer. Tsuzuki laid his head beside Hisoka's hand, the boy's fingers touching his hair, pretending he can feel them combing his locks.

Silently, he cried.

Watari and Tatsumi entered the room finding Tsuzuki crying again. There wasn't much they can do when that's exactly what they wanted to do.

"Today is his birthday…" Tsuzuki gulped back his tears as Tatsumi gave him his handkerchief, "he's supposed to have a party with cakes and balloons and presents… he's supposed to be nineteen today…"

The other two shinigami looked at each other.

Watari strode over, leaned on his bon, whispering happy birthday, Tatsumi following behind him.

And then, Konoe appeared with Hakushaku, telling them that Hisoka's time's almost up.

"Nani? But it's his birthday…" Tsuzuki's voice almost broke.

"Tsuzuki, you have to let him go…" Hakushaku's voice sounded far for Tsuzuki, who's by then sitting by the bed, holding his partner's hand in his own bigger ones.

"He was so happy, that day at the yuenji," Tsuzuki's voice cracked. He paid no attention to his surroundings, paid no attention as the gushoushins, Yuma, Saya, Wakaba, Terazuma, Chizuru, and even 003 appeared in the room, "He looked his age, for once, playing freely…"

"Tsuzuki…" Tatsumi tried to direct his friend's attention, but Tsuzuki kept looking at Hisoka.

"He gave us plush toys, you know. I got a puppy, Kacho a lion, Watari an owl, Hijiri a penguin. Tatsumi got a monkey," Tsuzuki laughed slightly, "A monkey! Hisoka sure has a weird sense of humour. Hisoka had a kitten, but he gave it to his mother… Perhaps as a token of goodbye?"

Tsuzuki lifted his head, "He's so happy … so very happy…"

Tatsumi found himself hugging his friend again, letting him cry his tears on his shoulder, even as his own tears threatened to mingle.

Yuma and Saya were holding each other, crying silently, Wakaba hiding her face in Chizuru's arms, Terazuma leaning against the wall, for once looking tired and sad, the gushoushins floating beside a teary Watari, their eyes bright with tears, and 003, for once, didn't perch on Watari's shoulder, but by Hisoka's pillow, the owl's eyes sad.

Hakushaku sighed, a short golden candle with flickering white fire appeared on his hand.

_Say your goodbyes_, they all heard in their head, the voice of Enma-Daio, and there's nothing they could do, so they did just that.

Yuma and Saya walked to the bed, each grasped Hisoka's hand, leaning over to him, whispering words for his ears only, kissed his cheeks, and stepped back.

Chizuru leaned over the boy she became so fond of, kissed his forehead, saying words of love to him, and stepped back.

Wakaba all but hugged Hisoka, crying, kissed his cheek, and stepped back. Terazuma reached for Hisoka's hair, leaned down, whispered something, and went to console his sobbing partner.

Konoe sat beside the boy, combing his hair slightly, "Hisoka, I don't know if you hear me," he said silently, "But I want you to know, I'm very proud of you, Hisoka, in these two years you're with us, you've given something irreplaceable… It won't be the same without you, kid, I'll miss you…Happy birthday, Hisoka, may you be blessed with eternal happiness…" he ended his words with a soft kiss on the boy's forehead, and stepped away.

Watari was next. Sitting beside Hisoka, he brushed the shorter blond bangs away, "I don't know what to say, bon, you're like a little brother I never had, I will miss you so much… Be happy, bon, you deserve it," and then he leaned to hug him, kissed his forehead, and stepped away.

Tatsumi let go of Tsuzuki to watch the Tsuzuki's younger partner. "Kurosaki-kun, iie, Hisoka…" His heart raced painfully, for once, words failed him, and he simply took Hisoka to his arms, holding him tight, tears streaming down his face.

After awhile, Tatsumi looked up to Tsuzuki, and slowly transferred Hisoka to his partner's arms. Tsuzuki took him as if it's the most natural thing in the world. The boy's body curled on his lap, in his arms, his head on his chest; he could feel the warmth ebbing away from Hisoka.

Hisoka remained asleep.

"I'm glad you didn't get to say good bye to me, 'Soka," he used his partner's pet name, a name Hisoka hates, but secretly adored, "I don't know how to say goodbye, because we will meet again. And I'm not crying, I'm a man, and you hate seeing me cry. I still have my penance to pay; I'll work hard, I promise, so I can see you again, soon… Just wait for me, okay? And… I won't have another partner, 'Soka, you're my only one. I'll work with Tatsumi, Watari, or whoever, but you're my only partner, 'Soka. And I miss you already. You're going to be horrified if you're awake, and call me a thousand times baka, but I love you, 'Soka, I really do. Not a lover's love, or brotherly love, it's something much deeper, I can't tell what… But I love you, I miss you… Wait for me, 'Soka, I'll be with you soon. Meanwhile, you have fun with Tsubaki-hime, and Maria Won, and with Hisoka-chan, and Kazusa-chan… you deserve it…And, by the way, happy birthday…" Tsuzuki held the boy tightly, kissing his hair; "I'm letting you go, Kurosaki Hisoka. Be at peace."

Kurosaki Hisoka's golden candle flickered one last time, and went out.

The golden boy was finally at peace.

Usually, a high rank annainin will appear to guide a shinigami soul. This time, though, it's not the bubbly blue-haired Botan, Koenma's right hand annainin, or the calm dark-haired Ayame, or small red-haired Hinageshi. A beautiful golden haired girl with eyes as green as Hisoka's sitting on her floating oar before them, obviously of high rank but unknown to them. She held out her hand, and Hisoka's body rose up to her arms. Tsuzuki looked at her with pained eyes, the lovely being who will take his partner away. She looked back at Tsuzuki, their eyes met; and then, she smiled.

"No," she said resolutely, "I will not take him."

All eyes looked at her, disbelieving.

"I'll be crazy if I take him now, minna-san. He'll have to move on one day, but not now. Not yet. He's very loved, and taking him now will result us Annainin taking all the Shokan Department away now, too. We will not take him just yet, but only if you promise that you'll take care of him well, that him forsaking heaven will worthwhile."

Tatsumi stood up and nodded solemnly, "It will be so, Annainin-san."

The deity smiled, "Then you may have him back. Take good care of him, especially you, Tsuzuki-san. You hold a special place in his heart. You will be his anchor to this life."

The annainin swept down, laid Hisoka on the bed, actually took the time to arrange the quilt over him and put Sho-tan beside him, looked at the boy, smiled warmly with tears in her eyes, and kissed Hisoka's silent lips, breathing life into him, "My gift for you, my dearest otooto, is my name for you to have, and a life for you to live!"

The candle shot longer and flickered back to life as the annainin disappeared.

Tsuzuki looked shocked, looking at Watari, who looked at Tatsumi, who opened his mouth dryly, "That's… Kurosaki Hisoka? Hisoka's neesan?"

Tsuzuki looked at the boy on the bed, seeing him breathing calmly, and then two verdant eyes blinked opened.

"Is it morning already?" Hisoka's voice still sounded weak, but stronger than it had been the last several days.

"No, not yet. It's still a little past midnight…," Tsuzuki smiled, his tears falling even when he tried not to cry.

Hisoka frowned and reached out to wiped the tears away, "Why are you crying? You're human, don't worry. Stop crying. Otoko no ko deshou? Men don't cry."

"Whoever said that is an ahou."

"Tatsumi did."

"Then he's an ahou," said Tsuzuki, looking at Tatsumi's wet eyes.

"Un, whatever… Nemuii…"

"Sleep then, 'Soka-chan."

"Don't call me that…"

"Why not. It's a good name. Besides, I love saying it."

"Baka. Love you too, 'Sato."

Tsuzuki face faulted. And then, smiling, he leaned down, kissing Hisoka's hair, "Good night, sleep tight, let no bed bugs bite, I'll see you again when the day is bright."

Hisoka smiled, snuggled deeper into the bed, Sho-tan cuddled closed, and drifted into a much needed healing sleep.

"By the way, 'Soka, Happy Birthday…."

What happened that day became a legend. No one really talk about it, yet everyone knows it. How a dead candle flickered back to live, how an annainin let go of a soul meant to be taken, how a name was erased in Kiseki. But not many know about how a sister gave her brother a second chance.

Hisoka healed rapidly, although still not as fast as a usual Shinigami would, but, in Watari's words, Hisoka is barely usual, in a positive meaning, that is.

A week after he's pronounced healthy, but still tightly under Watari's eyes, Hisoka stepped into Shokan office, finding everyone there, shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Heh? What is it?" asked the bewildered boy as he was rushed in by the gushoushins.

"Just a little belated birthday party for you, Hisoka-san."

"Come on, sit!"

He was led to the middle of the room, where there's a cake, several jug of punch, and a mountain of presents.

"A cake?" asked Hisoka, looking at Tsuzuki.

"Un, a birthday cake. Your birthday cake. Wakaba made it especially for you."

It was a good cake, very big and lavishly decorated. Hisoka looked at Wakaba and Terazuma who nodded happily.

"Here, bon, cut the cake," said Watari who gave him a knife.

"Nani, no candles?" asked Hisoka, "I thought that's the tradition?"

"Iya!" said Tatsumi sternly, "No candles for you, Kurosaki-kun, I've had enough of blown candle to fill my entire afterlife."

Hisoka, not getting the seriousness in Tatsumi's voice, simply shrugged, and asked, "Then when do I make my wish?"

"Now," said Yuma and Saya together, "just close your eyes, make a wish, and cut the cake."

Hisoka nodded, close his eyes, opened them again, and cut the cake.

"Who will have the first bite, Hisoka?" asked Chizuru.

"Huh?"

"You give the first bite to your most special one," explained Wakaba.

"My special one?"

"Hai."

Hisoka looked at the cake in his hand, thinking. And then he smiled, blushed, and thrust the cake to Tsuzuki, whose eyes turned round.

"Here, for you, so you won't nag me for cutting the cake too slow."

Tsuzuki looked at the boy, smiled, and then laughed, taking the cake, "Sankyuu, 'Soka-chan."

"Baka, don't call me that!"

"Whatever, 'Soka!"

"Tsuzukiiiiii!"

"You can call me 'Sato, you know…"

"Nani? Baka!" hit

"Awww, 'Soka…hidoi…"

"Just eat the cake…"

"Hai, hai…"

And the days went by as usual in Meifu.

_**Ende**_


End file.
